Lady, the Plans We Had Went All Wrong
by Khiela Cadona
Summary: At least this time they parted in almost friendly terms. Prompt, one-shot, past Face/Emily, Face's PoV. Set in episodes 3.20 Lo-Fi and 4.01 Mayhem.


Summary: At least this time they parted in almost friendly terms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds nor the movie the A-Team.

_969 words, rated PG_

Criminal Minds: Season 3 finale _Lo-Fi _and season 4 opener _Mayhem_

The A-Team: Between BA and Murdoch's escapes

**A/N**: Answer to prompt #3 from Viwiel. The actual prompt is at the end.

~oOoOo~

**Lady, the Plans We Had Went All Wrong**

~oOoOo~

"Face?" someone inquired next to him.

He didn't answer; he was frozen, staring the dark haired woman standing on the sidewalk, half a block away. With a tall man beside her. The both were inconspicuously looking around.

He briefly wondered what she was doing here, but then connected the dots. Of course – the recent shootings, she was here to catch the guy. That's what she did; catch the bad guys.

"Miss F.B.I." he had called her, once upon a time, before Mexico.

..

"_Get the hell out of my life!"_

..

He admitted it had slightly affected his performance. Hannibal had noticed. He had been reckless; hadn't followed the plan.

..

"_Fine! Go ahead! Tell them I made you miserable; tell them this was all a fucking fairytale gone bad."_

..

It might have also affected his decision to sleep with General Tuco's wife. Maybe.

"Face?"

He turned his head to look Hannibal in the eyes, seeing the concealed worry there he nodded towards the pair of law enforcement officers – because there was no doubt that was what the man was too – and said, "I knew her long time ago."

..

"— _a fucking fairytale gone bad."_

..

"Fairytale…" he whispered before forcing his legs to continue walking, watching her from the corner of his eye, even as a gunshot rungs out from a distance and she and her partner sprint down the street, leaving wide eyed people in their wake.

Face knows she is good agent, but that doesn't mean his blood didn't go cold when a second shot, even further away is heard, and then in quick succession, two more.

* * *

><p>He wasn't supposed to do this. Their plane was leaving in two hours. They had to get to Murdoch before anyone else did. But here he was, standing before the hospital he knew the shooting victim had been taken, leaning to the obviously government issued black SUV, waiting to see with his own eyes that the patient inside wasn't her. He just had to know.<p>

And then, there she was. Walking out of the hospital and towards the car.

"Agent Prentiss," he cringed as soon as he said it. He wasn't supposed to talk to her. She could know about his recent past, and very well turn him in. Emily Prentiss seemed to have that effect on him, bring out the recklessness.

"Actually, it's Supervisory Special Agent Prentiss now," she pronounces her titles with care, as if she was spelling them out to a child. Well, that much about avoiding her temper.

"Sergeant Major Peck," she added, with a curt nod, "What do you want?"

"Lieutenant, actually. I saw you earlier – today – and heard the shots… I just needed to see if you were…" Face drifted of, not willing to voice what he had thought.

"Dead? Injured?" Emily had no such qualms, "No, the detective with me was."

Face nodded.

"Why would you care?" Emily asked him, cocking her head imperceptibly.

"Why wouldn't I care?" he shot back, determined to keep the stab of hurt her words caused from showing.

"We didn't exactly part in the best circumstances," she bit out from between her tightly pressed lips.

"Doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"You left!"

"_I_ left? You told me, and I quote "Get the hell out of my life". I just physically walked out of the door! It was _you_ who _left_! It was _you_ who got _scared_, so don't you go and try to pin this on me!"

"_I_ got scared?" she snorted, "Of what? You?" she gave him a condescending leer, making it clear what she thought of his claim.

"Yeah, me. Commitment," Face answered, stepping closer to her keeping his serious blue eyes locked into her brown ones.

"That is ridiculous. I'm not scared of you," Emily countered.

Face just cocked his eyebrow at her and stepped even closer.

"I'm not," she snapped, lifting her jaw defiantly.

"Yes, you were," Face said lowering his tone, "You were scared of commitment." He kept his eyes on her face, taking in her reaction. She tried to keep her face emotionless – and she was succeeding mightily – but then Face saw the doubt enter her eyes, just for a moment and he went for it, "And you know it." He stepped back.

Emily didn't answer, she just stared at him. If Face hadn't known her he'd thought he had been wrong, but he did know her and thus knew what she was trying to do – trying to deny that Face was right.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Emily," he nearly whispered, hoping this time they could go their own ways in peace.

As she was about to respond an explosion could be heard from a distance not too far away. They both jolted in surprise and then her eyes widened with fear.

"No…" she whispered and whipped her phone out. "I need to go," she tried to fumble her car keys out but dropped them.

"Damn it!" she was trying to calm down by controlling her breathing.

Face, recognizing her anxious expression picked up the car keys and opened the door for her. She got in the car without a word, and Face handed the keys to her. Without a word she turned the key in the ignition and then lifted her eyes to his.

"I need to go," she repeated, much calmer already. This was the tough woman that had made her way up in the FBI.

Face nodded again and swung the door shut.

He was left standing in front of the hospital, gazing after her quickly disappearing red lights, as she speeded off behind NYPD squad car that had been parked few feet away. Sighing Face headed to his rental and towards the airport.

At least this time they had parted in almost friendly terms.

~oOoOo~

**A/N**: I'm on the fence with this piece, so I'd appreciate if you told me what you thought. Pretty please?

The prompt Viw gave me:

Criminal Minds, The A-Team (2010)

Emily Prentiss, Templeton "Faceman" Peck

To include: Emily in Charissa Sosa's place

"Get the hell out of my life!"

"Fine! Go ahead! Tell them I made you miserable, tell them this was all a fucking fairytale gone bad."

Since Viw confessed having gotten the idea from a song _Fairytale Gone Bad_ by Sunrise Avenue, I went with the flow and used a line from the same song as the title.

**(The little perfectionist inside me is going _crazy_ because I can't get the formatting to bend to my will and vision...)**


End file.
